


Smile Through The Pain

by Storiesofheroes



Series: LeoSaku Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, LeoSaku Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofheroes/pseuds/Storiesofheroes
Summary: Leon gives Sakura sweets, and they talk about dealing with pain and loss.





	

Sakura was very fond of sweets, a fact which she's not typically ashamed of, but occasionally, she felt rather embarrassed when others saw the extent of her fondness. She couldn't help it, not really, and besides, didn't everyone love sweets?

Well, Saizou didn't, but she isn't counting him right now.

It's why, around strangers, she tried to come off as neutral when offered sweets, or when eating sweets, lest they think her strange.

She still has her slip-ups now and then.

She was talking to Leon, whom she's gotten to know quite well after the war ended. One day, he gave her some popular Nohrian sweets, as a gift and a sign of goodwill between their two nations.

Sakura was positive he just said that to have an excuse to give her a gift, but she didn't say anything.

Regardless, the sweets were so delicious, Sakura finished them with almost inhuman speed. She didn't even realize what she did until she noticed Leon was looking at her with an almost shocked expression. Then, it dawned on her.

She was sure she blushed, and looked away in embarrassment. "I j-just really like sweets," she said, almost defensively.

"I noticed," he said. "Elise told me you liked sweets, but I didn't think you liked them that much."

Nervously, she glanced back at him. "D-do you think it's weird? For me to like s-sweets so much?" she asked, stuttering a bit. She stopped stuttering around Leon when she got to know him better, but there were still times like this where she was so anxious, her stutter came back.

"Not really," Leon replied, shrugging. "I have people tell me I love tomatoes too much all the time. You can't really help what you like, or how much you like it. Most of us have something we feel passionately about that others would consider strange."

Leon's response helped calm her anxiety. He always had that calming effect on her. He didn't exude warmth the same way Kamui and Elise did, but his presence was steady and reassuring, and he always knew what to say to ease her worries.

She hoped she offered a similar comfort to him, but that was hoping for too much. He was a skilled warrior, and a genius, while she was just another healer, not any more skilled or talented than the rest, and a sheltered princess. Sometimes, she wondered why he even wasted his time on her.

But no, he wasn't wasting his time on her, he enjoyed her company, too. Once, when she voiced her thoughts and asked him why he'd spend time with someone like her, saying she must be boring him, he gently put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I enjoy spending time with you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

His assurances reminded her somewhat of her mother. It wasn't the same, of course, Mikoto was her mother, and she was warm and gentle, while Leon was colder, but still knew what to say, and he was honest and straightforward in a way she appreciated. He treated her like an equal, was confident in her skills, and never afraid to give her his honest opinion. 

She didn't quite know what he was to her, perhaps a friend, but her feelings for him were different from how she felt towards Kazahana or Tsubaki. It couldn't be because they were equals in status, either, because she didn't feel that way towards Elise, either.

Regardless, the thought of her mother lingered in her mind, and she thought of how she reacted when her mother died. She rushed in to heal the injured, of course, but she also seemed to eat more sweets than ever at that time. It was as if she hoped that if she ate enough sweets, the pain of her mother's death would go away.

"You know, when Mother died, I began eating a lot more sweets," she said, her tone more quiet and serious. "I thought if I ate enough, they'll make the pain go away."

Leon's expression turned more serious, noticing the change in the mood, and realizing that her mother's death was a sensitive topic for her. He kept quiet, sensing she wasn't done and waiting for her to continue.

"And, well, the pain went away, but instead of feeling normal, I just felt numb. Almost like I was empty," she continued. "So I kept eating because the sweets tasted good and at that time, that was almost the only thing that felt good. I tried to hide it, though. I'd smile and pretend I was fine. Kazahana and Tsubaki saw through it, though. Sometimes, Kazahana would take me out, and try to get me to have fun. It worked, but only to a certain extent."

Sakura looked at Leon, who looked like he wanted to say something, but was waiting for her to finish first.

"When Kamui came, I felt so happy and decided to leave with her almost immediately. I was so excited, I forgot to tell Kazahana and Tsubaki," she said, laughing a little at this part. "Being with her helped a lot, and soon, I felt like my old self again."

Leon nodded. "I think I understand," he said. "It must've been a difficult time for you. When I was a child, I often felt like that. The concubines would all pin their children against each other, and I've lost many siblings during that time. It was only after all that ended, that I stopped feeling that way."

Sakura listened intently; it wasn't often Leon talked of his childhood, and when he did, it was only vaguely. This could be the most he ever told her.

He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to continue, but shook his head. "But that's all in the past now," he said. "There's a Nohrian festival soon, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. There will be many delicious sweets there."

Sakura had to admit she was disappointed that he didn't continue, but she took him telling her that bit as a good sign. Leon was careful and guarded, so she knew telling her about his past was a sign of trust.

Besides, it was hard to be too upset when he asked her to go on a festival with him. She felt almost giddy, but tried not to let her excitement show too much. "I'd be happy to," she said, smiling brightly at him.

He smiled back, and a few days later, they went to that festival, walking hand in hand. To say they were together wouldn't be accurate, but if there was a space between friends and lovers, they were there.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is today's prompt. Originally it was just supposed to be sweet/fluffy, but I changed my mind. Hope you enjoy regardless


End file.
